Dance
by Flame779
Summary: This is random and finished


Vegeta growled at bulma "I am NOT going to a party!" Said vegeta "oh common vegeta you need to talk to people!" Said bulma "I am talking to someone!" Said vegeta smirking as bulma growled "not what I meant" said bulma "I'm not going ask Fire to go!" Said vegeta "your coming or no GR!" Demanded bulma vegeta groaned "FINE BUT NO DANCING!" He Shouted "no need to shout vegeta" said a voice from up stairs vegeta growled and bulma laughed as she saw fire come down stairs

"Why I keep this planet alive is beyond me" Groaned fire "you sound like Beerus!" Laughed striker fire growled and glared at him "shut up stupid striker!" Said fire angrily hitting him in the stomach "she's definitely your sister" he said collapsing

"STRIKER!" Shouted bulma in shock "he's fine" Said fire "look you wanna come to a party tonight?" Asked bulma "no I hate you people" said fire walking up stairs "honestly I don't know how you put up with her striker she's a-" Said bulma "did you forget she's my sister?" Asked vegeta "oh yeah, no wonder she turned out like this" laughed bulma

Striker had to stifle his laughter he knew he would die by vegetas hands if he laughed so he covered his mouth vegetas glared made him nearly pee his pants if he didn't live with fire

Vegeta made a mental note to NEVER let bulma make him join a party again!! The suit itself was bad he hated it so when fire walked in wearing shorts and a t shirt "BAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" fire burst out laughing "you know you gotta come to right?" Said vegeta "NO!" Shouted fire bulma came in smiling "here" she said handing fire a red dress that went down to her knees with short sleeves she sighed

Bulma rolled her eyes and handed fire a leather jacket "whats this?" Asked fire tilting her had to the side "A leather jacket now try it on!" Said bulma pushing fire to the bathroom

Vegeta kept laughing at his sisters face when she went out "damn" Said striker "would you go to the party with me?" Asked striker blushing fire shrugged "I'm going so ok?" She said walking out "does she know that's basically a date?" Asked bulma "A WHAT!!!!????" Shouted vegeta "ok so I take it she doesn't" Said bulma

Striker was too happy to be scared and he ran out. The party had started and fire and striker were laughing and dancing a light blush coated both of their cheeks as they danced "well I'm happy fires enjoying herself.." admitted vegeta standing at the back

"Hey vegeta why don't you come dance with us!" Smiled bulma "no woman!" Replied vegeta "Common please?" Asked bulma "babe just leave him if he doesn't want to dance then that's fine by us" Said yamcha bulma shaked her head in disappointment "I can't dance" admitted vegeta covering his mouth as soon as he said it "what the hell who made me say that!" Shouted vegeta "I did it was a truth spell I casted on you yesterday when you stole my iPad but didn't want to admit it, it should've worn off by now though" said fire confused

"I can't sense fires energy on him either" Said Krillin or goku yamcha laughed and tried to get away "but yamcha energy is" realised fire vegeta was super embarrassed NONE OF THEM WERE GONNA LIVE THIS DOWN! So he attacked yamcha without thinking straight and yamcha flew through many walls before goku grabbed vegeta but vegeta hit him in the face he was angry

Goku held his nose and saw blood dripping out of it goku tried to grab vegeta again but vegeta attacked him "STOP IT VEGETA!" Shouted goku "HOW DARE HE!" Vegeta kept shouting chasing after yamcha till someone grabbed him and a burning pain shot through his arm "LET ME GO!" He kept shouting "calm down vegeta!" Shouted fire. Angry vegeta kicked fire behind the knee and she fell on to her knees clutching her knee

"OWW" She Shouted vegeta flew after yamcha and fire growled chasing after him "fire!" Shouted goku chasing after fire

When he caught up he saw a mess the town was on fire and neither fire or vegeta were beating each other they wouldn't budge an inch when fire hugged him "vegeta calm down your scaring me" she whispered those words triggered something in vegetas mind

Flash back

Fire had smiled at him when he walked through the door. She walked over to him with bandages on friezas ship it was a law to 'if you can't take your pain or wounds you aren't worthy being alive!' but fire would always ignore that

He had flared at her "whats that?" He hissed at his young sister "bandages!" Said fire smiling "you think I need help you fool!" Shouted vegeta he was angry and needed someone to shout at

Unfortunately fire was the one his mind had chose

He closed on on her his hand lighting up into a ki blast fire covered herself crying "vegeta! Stop it please!" She begged she didn't want to die she was 1! For goodness sake!

Vegeta kicked fire In the stomach and fire coughed up blood "YOUR WEAK!" He Shouted fire still tried to get through to him "vegeta whatever I did I'm sorry!" She kept repeating "sorry not enough" he said "vegeta calm down….your scaring me" whimpered the small child when vegeta looked down he was so sorry!

That was his sister he had just hit and fire was crying in fear "I'm s.s.sorry to" Said vegeta "it's alright now let's get your wound healed!" Shakily stood up fire wiping her eyes happily she smiled vegeta rolled his eyes how can she be so forgiving 'she's young' his mind supplied the answer

End of flashback

But he was wrong fire still was forgiving to people who sure didn't deserve it she just buried it deep down When vegeta left

She had broken

She became a warrior at expense of her heart

And vegeta DIDN'T want that for his sister the first person he loved from the day he held her

Flashback

Vegetas mother screamed in pain and his father was standing their vegeta had no idea how long it had been when finally the doctor came out

"You can see your sister now" is all he said "SISTER?" He Shouted he didn't want a sister he wanted a brother! A girl was weak and needy! He wanted to train not to cook! His father had always told him girls and woman are just for show the better warrior mate to make strong Male of springs the better he had told the young vegeta

Vegeta walked in angrily "Wanna see her?" Asked his mother nicely "no" replied vegeta vegetas father was furious he stomped outside screaming at the man their must've been a mix up But the doctor confirmed their was none. What's the big deal?

"She isn't a normal saiyen that's why your fathers so angry" Said vegetas mother vegeta looked at her with wide eyes "look" chuckled vegetas mother and showed her his sister "she's blond" whispered in shock vegeta could barely hear himself say she slowly opened her eyes "and has blue eyes!" He Shouted "Yes she's not a normal saiyen" Said vegetas mother looking down

"Vegeta promise me you'll look after her" Said vegetas mother staring into the eyes of his sister she smiled at him "V.VEGE. VEGGIE!..VEGETA!" Shouted the new born getting angry at herself that she kept pronouncing the name wrong

"Aww! She must really like you vegeta" smiled vegetas mother "yeah…I promise" Said vegeta smiling as he held his baby sister fire smiled up at him"

End of flashback

Vegeta smiled down at his sister "I'm sorry fire for not keeping my promise" Said vegeta "no one couldn't have stopped the events that followed vegeta I'm glad we're both alive and that you tried I'm happy to have a big brother who actually cares about me" Said fire smiling vegeta smiled at her

"Awww are you smiling" laughed yamcha "would you like your face blown off" Asked fire "no" Said yamcha "good" Said fire

"You people are so weird" Said striker "we know" laughed bulma piccolo and the rest had no idea what the heck just happened it's so confusing


End file.
